Art is Bang!
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot. ItaDei. Yaoi] El arte es efímero. El arte es hermoso. El arte es sutil y fuerte a la vez. El arte es grande. El arte debe cubrirlo todo. El arte se expande. El arte se contrae... Deidara era arte... y un dolor de cabeza [¡Regalo para Tabe! nxn]


_**Disclaimer: **Naruto_ _no es mío y no pienso quitárselo a Kishi-sama, Rey del Fan Service._

**_Advertencias:_** _ItaDei; Yaoi (Chico/Chico), lime suave y spoiler del manga o de Naruto Shippuden. _

**_Dedicatoria:_** _Hace ya un tiempo, me enteré que era el cumpleaños de Tabe. Le dije "Venga, te escribo lo que tu quieras" y ella contesto "¡Un ItaDei!" ¿Y como negarme a una pareja como esta? Así que solo me queda decir ¡Aquí lo tienes Tabe-chan peshiosha, te lo dedico por completo a ti! n0n_

**Art** **is Bang!**

El arte es efímero. El arte es hermoso. El arte es sutil y fuerte a la vez. El arte es grande. El arte debe cubrirlo todo. El arte se expande. El arte se contrae. El arte solo debe durar un instante, pero que sea tan glorioso para ser recordado para toda la eternidad.

El arte es explosivo.

Deidara era un artista.

_¡BANG!_

Sí, un artista que se expresaba siempre que podía. Su arte era implosivo.

A Itachi le dolía la cabeza. No sabía el porqué. Era uno de esos dolores que venían de improvisto y que crecían paulatinamente. Primero empieza en las sienes, luego se convierte en un anillo que te da vuelta a todo el diámetro de la cabeza y por último, no hay ni un solo espacio de tu cráneo que no te duela hasta rabiar.

Aunque si eres Uchiha Itachi, tendrás la expresión facial de una ameba, y tu máxima demostración de malestar será una ligerísima arruga en el entrecejo.

_¡BANG!_

Ah, sí… Y tus ganas de matar a tu compañero rubio amante de las explosiones y el ruido.

Maldito Deidara. Su "arte" (que para el Uchiha valía un pimiento y la verdad, no lo entendía) llegaba a cada rincón de la cueva. Ningún miembro de Akatsuki podía librarse de ese infernal ruido.

Pero ya se encargaría él de ponerle remedio. Con un paso un tanto más rápido del que solía llevar (lo que denotaba su impaciencia) cruzó los oscuros pasillos de la guarida hasta llegar delante de la puerta del ninja rubio. Entró sin llamar.

Deidara estaba sentado en medio de la amplia habitación, sin su abrigo de Akatsuki, machado de su arcilla de pies a cabeza mientras daba forma a una figura que parecía un buho con enormes ojos y expresión de terror.

No había notado su presencia. Itachi iba a llamarlo, cuando el artista gruñó una expresión de satisfacción, puso una sonrisa psicópata y juntó sus manos formando un sello.

_¡BANG!_

Para su dolor de cabeza fue como un sartenazo. El buho se deshizo en una explosión controlada y un trozó de arcilla caliente se pegó en su cara. El enfado de Itachi aumentó.

-Deidara- Le llamó con voz fría

-¿Hun¿Itachi-san?- Preguntó levantando la vista y observando por primera vez al moreno. Tenía la nariz manchada con un pegote de masa de moldear. -¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

-Deja de hacer ruido- Ordenó.

-¡No es ruido, es arte!- Gritó indignado, poniéndose de pie.

-Lo que sea. Para de una vez.

-Estoy practicando.- Rezongó arrugando la manchada nariz y cruzándose de brazos desafiantes. Sabía que Itachi era peligroso, pero también sabía que no era un loco que atacara a la primera de cambio sin una razón calculada. Así que podía tener una discusión con él sin temer el tener que sacar las armas pesadas.

-Es una molestia que me está produciendo dolor de cabeza.

Deidara sonrió ligeramente burlón antes de suspirar. Al fin y al cabo lo entendía, muchas veces las ondas explosivas le daban migrañas muy fuertes. Se acercó al Uchiha y llevó sus manos a su cara.

-Qué…

-Shh- Mandó callar su reproche.

Pasó los pulgares por las cejas negras para que relajara el entrecejo. Bajó por el puente de la nariz mientras sus meñiques presionaban por debajo de la mandíbula. Volvió a subir los pulgares por la nariz, pasaron por la frente y llegaron a las sienes, donde hizo presión. El contacto había dejado a Itachi muy relajado. Cuando las manos abandonaron su piel notó con sorpresa que ya no le dolía la cabeza.

-He hecho presión en algunos puntos de shiatsu- Aclaró. –Ya no duele¿verdad?

Se tomó el silencio como una afirmación. Itachi iba a salir del cuarto cuando Deidara, dándose cuenta de que se había portado demasiado bien para lo que solía hacer, sonrió divertido y lo llamó.

-¡Itachi-san!

Se dio la vuelta para notar como la húmeda lengua de la palma izquierda del rubio lamía su mejilla, limpiándosela de arcilla, mientras que el chico reía burlón. Un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¡¡DEIDARA!!

Ningún Akatsuki había oído gritar así de enfadado antes a Uchiha Itachi.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Molestar al Uchiha se había convertido en el pasatiempo favorito de Deidara. Gritar en su oído cuando leía un pergamino; poner arcilla explosiva debajo de su almohada; lamerle la cara con cualquiera de sus tres lenguas…

Aunque los resultados de sus travesuras fueran muy dolorosos, valían la pena.

Pero había momentos, cuando veía esa leve arruga en el entrecejo de Itachi, que las ganas de molestar desaparecían. Como en ese momento, cuando se encontró al moreno solo en la sala de la cueva, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el sillón. Tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero Deidara sabía que sufría uno de sus dolores de cabeza.

En esos momentos, las ideas para molestarlo desaparecían de su cabecita rubia. Se acercaba por detrás, sin medir palabra, y pasaba sus dedos por toda su cabeza. Acariciaba el suave pelo negro, masajeaba la frente e incluso a veces se atrevía a tocar el fuerte cuello, blanco como la luna.

Y Deidara se enfadaba consigo mismo. Él no era tan atento, ni tan bueno.

E Itachi se enfadaba consigo mismo. Porque él no debía de bajar las defensas ante nadie, ni recibir una tranquilidad que no merecía.

Pero ninguno hacía nada para evitar ese contacto.

Deidara siguió pasando sus manos, manos de artista, durante un largo rato, alejando todo el dolor. Cuando Itachi parecía a punto de quedarse dormido, en un arranque de molestia infantil, lamía sus dos mejillas en un pegajoso y húmedo beso de vaca.

Itachi gruñía molesto.

Deidara salía corriendo riendo como el excéntrico psicópata que era.

Pero los gritos ya habían desaparecido.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-S

Respiraba agitadamente, como nunca lo había hecho. Como nunca un combate, un entrenamiento o un enemigo lo hubiera hecho. Aferrado a los muslos de Deidara como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo donde agarrarse. Resoplando, enterrado dentro de él y totalmente perdido.

El rubio se retorcía entre el dolor y el placer, paseando sus manos por el cuerpo donde se restregaba, lamiendo el sudor mientras gemía y gruñía con su voz ronca. Sintiendo las cosquillas de la larga melena de Itachi en su receptiva piel.

Todo eso se debía a que no habían evitado seguir ese contacto, que se hacía más y más grande con el tiempo. Cuando los lenguetazos dejaron de pasarse por las mejillas para rodear la comisura de la boca… Cuando la mano de Itachi dejó de buscar golpear la cabeza rubia, sino agarrar el cabello de Deidara para acercar sus rostros…

Ahora, entre sábanas y embestidas, se daban cuenta de que quizás habían avanzado más de lo debido. Pero les importaba una soberana mierda, porque nadie les decía que tenían o no tenían que hacer.

Y cuando en un momento efímero, sutil, terminaban a la vez, de forma fuerte y grandiosa, cubriéndolo todo con sus gemidos, expandiendo sus pulmones en busca de aire y contrayendo sus músculos para después colapsar sobre la cama, Deidara ronroneaba contento antes de caer como un tronco, enredando los dedos en el pelo de su amante, que usaba su pecho como almohada. E Itachi entendía, antes de seguirlo en el sueño con una sensación tan agradable y poco común en él que no podía identificar, lo que siempre decía.

El arte era explosivo.

Deidara era explosivo. Era un dolor de cabeza. Un psicópata capaz de volverlo loco y nunca llegar a comprenderlo del todo.

Deidara era arte.

**Fin.**

**_N de A:_** _La verdad, aunque me gusta mucho la pareja ItaDei no se me ocurría nada para la trama, por eso ha salido un fic como este, tan… sin trama XD No me convence mucho como me ha quedado y la escena del final es horrible TxT yo no valgo para las cosas subidas de tono. Pero no puedo criticarlo mucho que a Tabe le ha gustado y me pega XDD_


End file.
